Lighting devices intended to provide illumination for a room have tended to operate according to one of two principles; to provide light that is desirable for everyday use, or light that is desirable for entertainment value. Light intended for the former has been static, consistently producing light of a given color, color temperature, or brightness, although so-called dimmer lights, which change the brightness of the light, are known. Light intended for the latter tends to be colored, hence usually having a lower color rendering index (CRI), and has also tended to be dimmer, which tends to make such light generally unsuitable for normal lighting purposes. Therefore, there is a need for a lighting device that can simultaneously produce light that is dynamic and entertaining while also being suitable for normal lighting purposes.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.